


Parallel Worlds

by Maria_Lynch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EvilCharming, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Lynch/pseuds/Maria_Lynch
Summary: The decisions you make in certain situations always have an alternate end elsewhere.The life of Regina and David are about to change when two worlds unite to put an end to the darkness.Prohibited Copy History.





	1. Foreword.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In this first chapter, the story will not be reflected in relation to the name. But soon everything will change. Leave your comments to know what you think.

History located in the 3 season, after defeating to Zelena.

 

A month has passed since Zelena had disappeared in the portal, a month since Emma and Hook had traveled in time, a month since Robin's wife Marian appeared, a month that has greatly affected Regina.

Very few people have seen her since that night in Granny's coffee shop, where her happy ending had dissolved. Henry always sought a pretext to get her out of his office in the city hall, but he never did.

Snow and David have been stressed out with Baby Neal, for three days he had been crying most of the time; Emma tried to help but she had no experience with anything about it. Henry spent more time with Regina, trying to distract her, which worked great.

Today was Emma's turn to stay with Henry, so they were in the loft of their grandparents, having a Neal crying.

"I swear I do not know what to do," - Snow said, tears streaming from his eyes as could not calm his son.

"Come on, my friend, calm down," - David said, rocking Neal, who ignored him.

“ Motherhood is not so funny huh.” - said Emma trying to lighten the mood, but it did not work, David laid Neal, who had not stopped crying.

"He does not want the bottle, he's not dirty, he's not sleepy, we do not know what he wants," - said David, transfixed.

“ Oh fence! “ - Exclaimed Henry, checking his backpack.

“ What is it, boy? “ - Emma said looking at Henry.

“ I forgot my homework. Mom is going to kill me! “ - Exclaimed Henry, frowning.

“ Look at the good side, she might bring it to you. “ - Said Emma.

“ Yes, but Mom is very strict with the school stuff. Angry now is not something anyone should try. “ Henry said with a frown.

"Did you manage to talk to Regina, Emma?" Snow asked, loading Neal.

“ No, she does not speak to me, he does not even look at me. “ - Said Emma.

"It'll all work out, you'll see," - Snow said, rocking Neal, who was still crying.

“Babies do not cry so much grandmother. “ - Henry said worriedly.

“I know Henry. I wish I could know what he has. “ - Snow said more tears. Just then there was a knock on the door, David went to open it, finding himself face to face with Regina.

“ Regina. “ David said in greeting.

“Attempt of Prince , you worse than every day. “ - Regina said looking up and down, she did not lie, both he and Snow looked fatal.

"It's always a pleasure to see you," - David said wryly as he let her in.

“ Mom! “ - Henry said smiling. But his smile disappeared at the expression of Regina.

“ Henry Daniel Mills. What did I tell you about your homework? “ -Regina said in scolding mode.

"It's the first thing I should take if I go with Emma," - Henry said almost automatically. "Sorry mom, I took it out but I forgot. “

" Do not let it happen again. " - said Regina, giving her the task no one had seen before. “Snow Do you want to calm your son?”

“ I want that, too. “ - Said Serious Snow.

"Children get colic, do not they?. How do we know if Neal has it? " David asked, looking at them all.

"Yes, he gives them to them, but I do not know, Henry never had them," - Regina said, approaching Snow to see Neal. “ May l?”

"Yes," - said Snow, passing Neal to Regina, who put him in his arms. Once he had it frowned. “What's up?”

“He's very hot. “ - Regina said, putting her hand on Neal's forehead. “He has fever. Is there a thermometer here?”

"Yeah, I'll be right back," - Snow said, then ran to the bathroom. 

When she returned, Regina placed Neal straight, so that his head was resting on her shoulder, so he could take her temperature. - “How long has he had a fever?”

“ I ... We did not even realize it. “ - said Snow embarrassed. Regina shook her head as she took the thermometer, to see Neal's temperature.

" 102.2 F° is not good," - Regina said, looking at the thermometer.

"It's too high for a baby," - Emma said worried now.

“ Look, for water and a cloth, if we can not lower it we will have to take him to the doctor?. “ - Said Regina.

"I'm going for the water," - David said, heading for the kitchen.

“ Emma looks for the towels while preparing Neal's bag “ - Snow said, Emma nodded and they both left, leaving Regina with Neal and Henry.

“ Will he be all right? “ - Henry asked as Regina sat down in a chair.

“ No answer to that Henry, he may have only fever or something else.” - Regina said putting Neal back in his arms, letting his little head rest in her heart. - “ Look for a bottle, pour a little cold water, when you finish you bring it to me.”

"I'll be right back," - Henry said as he ran into the kitchen as David stepped out.

“Here's the water. “ - Said David, placing the water on the table.

“ Open a blanket on the table.” - Regina said softly rocking to Neal, while caressing his back, managing to calm him a little.

“ How do you do it? “ - David asked Regina as he watched her soothe Neal.

"The nights Henry was crying I put his head in my heart, the heartbeats seemed to calm him," - said Regina nostalgic, laid Neal on the table, taking off his shirt.

"Here you have, Mom, - Henry said, handing her the bottle, Regina gave Neal the bottle, at first he did not want it, but then he started to drink. They felt footsteps on the stairs, soon Snow and Emma were with them.

“ How is he doing? “ - Snow asked worriedly.

“ A little quieter. “ - David said taking the towels Emma had brought. They moistened them in the water, then gave them to Regina, who began to pass it through the face and chest of Neal.

Some time passed, in which Regina had managed to diminish the fever of Neal, who when feeling fresh, along with the water that took, began to fall asleep. David again wet the towel, while Regina passed them on Neal, both had a somewhat surprising timing.

“ Thanks Regina, for helping us. “- said Snow already a little calmer.

"It does not matter," Regina said without even looking up. "At any moment. Now, better to get better, the fever may have subsided, but the same must be taken to the doctor. “

"All right, let's hurry up," -,Snow said, quickly went to his room to bathe.

"I'll get you a change of clothes," -,David said, seeing that Regina was undressing Neal.

"Fatherhood is making you intelligent, Charm?" - Regina said sarcastically. David laughed as he shook his head.

"It's always good to see you, Regina," - David said, and then went to get my clothes.

"It's good that you're here, Mom," - Henry said, hugging her, Regina smiled.

”Thank you Henry.”

“ So. Now what? “ -Inquired Emma.

“Taking it with Dr. Grace. “ -Regina said as David and Mary Margaret came downstairs.

“Why not with Whale?” - Emma asked again.

"I do not remember Whale being a pediatrician," - Regina said, rolling her eyes. He left Neal so that Mary Margaret could take care of him. - “Well, it's time to go.”

"Thanks again Regina," - said Mary Margaret, looking at her gratefully, Regina nodded as she headed for the exit.

 


	2. Chapter  1

After all, Neal had pain in one ear, which prevented the poor from sleeping. After several weeks of treatment the baby improved considerably.   
  
Some time ago, literally, the streets of Storybook did not open in two. Yet the lives of others continued in their course.   
  
Emma and David patrolled normally, arresting teenagers who drove drunk or graffiti on the walls and streets of the city. Mary Margaret continued to teach at the school while Belle took care of Neal.

 

Regina was in her office signing some papers, as usual, when suddenly she felt a tickle in her hands. He frowned at the sensation but let it pass to return to his work, but the phone rang.   
  
“ What do you want Laura? “ - Regina asked through her secretary's teeth. Laura was one of his servants in his time as Queen, since the first curse has been his secretary.   
  
“ They call from the school, Mayor. “ - answered Laura. Regina was instantly concerned.

 

"Did something happen to Henry?" - Regina asked worriedly.   
  
“ The director said that it required his presence as fast as possible, then hung up.” - Said Laura. Despite her calm tone, Regina was able to distinguish in her annoying voice, not surprising though.

  
  


[...............]

  
  


Regina arrived at the school after having told Laura to keep her calls, walked steadily to where the address was, meeting with Henry sitting in the hall with a red mark on his left cheek.   
  
“Henry? “ - Regina asked in dismay, quickly approached her son, who looked at her with wide eyes.   
  
“ Mo...Mom, what are you doing here? “ -Henry asked nervously. He did not expect to see her right here, he guessed they would call Emma because, for obvious reasons, Regina was still feared.

 

“ Your manager called me. Can you explain why they called me and who did that to you?” -  Regina asked, raising Henry's chin to see her cheeks better.   
  
"I think it would be more feasible to have that conversation in private, Mrs. Mills." - said the director behind Regina. Without a word, the three of them entered the office.   
  
“ Because my son is beaten? “ - Regina asked simply. Her cold voice made Henry and the director shudder.   
  
"You will see Mrs. Mills, Henry had a quarrel today with two students of his own class." - said the director a little nervous.

 

“ A fight? “ -  Regina asked in disbelief at the director, but did not wait for her answer. He looked at Henry annoyed. - “ Did you fight at school? “    
  
"Yes," - Henry murmured, embarrassed.   
  
"We understand that these attitudes are not peculiar to Henry, Mrs. Mills, so I opted to wait for her to tell us what happened," - said the director, Regina did not look away from her son.   
  
After a few minutes, Henry's voice could be heard.   
  
"I was in Miss Blanchard's class when I heard them talking, Michael and Raphael were talking about you." - Henry looked at Regina at that moment. - “ I asked them to be quiet, but they ignored me, I tried to continue with the class but I heard them say .... That you deserved the ... Robin's Abandonment. I could not, and ... I’m explode. “

 

There were minutes of silence.

 

Uncomfortable to say.   
  
  
“ We'll talk at the Henry house. “ -  Regina said, then looked at the director. - “ What kind of school is this where you can not discipline your students?. “    
  
  
“ Mrs. Mills … “   
  
  
“ My son heard unnecessary comments that did not allow him to continue his studies. I hope this does not happen again. “ - Regina said sharply. The headmistress nodded.   
  
  
“ Regardless of your reasons, Henry just like the other students will be sanctioned. “ - said the director still nervous.

 

“ I understand. “ - Regina said sharply.   
  
  
“ Henry can go back to your class. “ -said the director, he nodded. - “ Thanks for…. “   
  
  
“ I'm not done here. “ -  Regina said, standing up. The director did it quickly.   
  
  
“ Sorry? “ -  The director asked in surprise.   
  
  
“ I want to talk to my son's class. “ -  Regina said authoritatively. The headmistress nodded. They both made their way to Henry's room, Regina forward as the principal wiped her sweaty hands with her skirt.   
  
  
The principal knocked on the door before entering, watching as Henry sat in his seat. Mary Margaret stopped writing on the board.

 

"Good morning, boys," -  said the principal still in the doorway, all the students stood.   
  
  
"Good morning, director," - they all said at the same time.   
  
  
“ Due to recent events, Mrs. Mills wants to say a few words. “ - Said the director, giving Regina space. The students gasped at the sight.   
  
  
“ Sitting. “ - Regina ordered, everyone immediately obeyed her.   
  
  
“ Regina. “ - Mary Margaret began.   
  
  
“ Permission, Miss Blanchard. “ - Regina said studying the faces of the students, stopped their eyes on two boys who, like Henry, had bruises on their faces.   
  
  
“ It's okay. “ - Said Mary Margaret in surprise.

 

"Are they all paying attention to me?" - Regina asked the students.   
  
  
"Yes, Madam Mayor," -  they replied.   
  
  
“ Good, because I will not repeat this again. Next time I hear my son fought with one of you for criticizing my private life .... “ - Regina said looking at each of them. - “ ... Be sure to regret it. “   
  
  
Everyone in the room looked frightened at Regina, while Mary Margaret gasped at the brunette's words.   
  
  
“ I may no longer be the Evil Queen, nor that deserves a happy ending, but be assured one thing, absolutely No one has the power to judge me much less annoy my son with his comments out of place. Understood? “   
  
  
“ Yes, Madam Mayor. “ - The students answered.

 

“ Good Morning. “ - Regina said goodbye, bowing her head.   
  
  
“ Good morning, Madam Mayor. “ - Same as that, the students fired.   
  
  
  
Once Regina was in the hallways of the school, Mary Margaret's voice echoed in them, defending Regina.   
  
  
“ Regina! “ - Exclaimed Mary Margaret in front of her.   
  
  
“ Yes? Mary Margaret,"  - replied Regina indifferently.   
  
  
-”What was that? “ - Asked Mary Margaret, referring to everything. - “ I understand your reasons, but … “   
  
  
“ I will not tolerate that they bother my son Mary Margaret, Henry never in his 13 years had fought in the school. I guess you're aware of it. “ - Regina said, interrupting Mary Margaret.

 

"Yes, I know, but that's no way to talk to the students," - said Mary Margaret, wanting to get to a point.   
  
  
"Neither is it your private life, nor criticize it. “ - said Regina would be. “What done is done. “   
  
  
Just like that, Regina left.

  
  


[........]

  
  


For the first time in a long time, Regina came home earlier than usual, it was a very busy day, it was not over yet as she had a pending conversation with Henry.   
  
  
She climbed the stairs to her room, a bubble bath would help her remove the stress. Locked in her bathroom, she stripped of all garment, turning her hand made her bath ready, as well as a few candles and rose petals in the water.   
  
  
_ Tranquility at last _ .   
  
  
With all the events he needed a break.   
  
  
Without realizing it, he made soft music sound, making her fall into a deep sleep.

  
  


[........]

  
  


“ Mom? Are you there? “ - Henry's voice roused Regina. He took the purple bathrobe to cover himself, immediately the music stopped ringing and the candles were extinguished. - “ Mom? “   
  
“ One minute, Henry. “ - Regina answered wrapping her hair with a small towel. Already ready opened the door, finding Henry sitting on his bed. - “ Hello. “   
  
“ Hello, are you early? “ -  Henry asked in surprise.   
  
“ Yes. “ - was the only thing Regina said before heading to her closet, looking for something comfortable. After a few minutes Henry spoke again.   
  
“ Mom? “ - Henry said quietly.

 

“ Yes, Henry? “ ‘  Regina said, turning to look at him.   
  
“ You are angry with me? “ - Henry asked uncertainly, Regina approached him until he was at her height.   
  
“ No, of course not Henry. What makes you think that? “ - Regina said taking her hands.   
  
“ By the fight in the school, you said that we would speak and .... You did not talk to me all day. “ - Said Henry, distressed.   
  
“ Oh Henry, I'm sorry is that ... .. things have not been easy for me, have never been really, now you having problems in school does not make it better. He deeply appreciated that you defended me, but I did not educate you as a savage, did you? “    
  
"No," - said Henry. -  “ I'm sorry, Mom.”

 

"All right, Henry," - Regina said, smiling, then shook her son in her arms. - “ I love you my little prince. “   
  
  
“ I love you too, Mom.” - Henry said embracing the fort.   
  
  
“ Okay, now get ready, let's go to dinner where Granny. “ -  Regina said, pulling away.   
  
  
“  It's okay. “  - Henry replied smiling.

      

         
 

[.........]

  
  


The dinner was quiet, subjects of conversations arose non-stop between Henry and Regina, nevertheless a doubt encompassed the whole mind of Henry. This did not go unnoticed by Regina.   
  
"What's the matter, Henry?" - Asked Regina intrigued.   
  
“Mom, what's your biggest dream? “ - Henry asked, puzzling Regina a little.   
  
“ What? “ - Regina asked, confused by the question.   
  
“ What is your biggest dream? “ -  Henry repeated again.   
  
“ Why you ask? “ -  Regina asked even more intrigued.

 

“ Well, I'd really like to know. “ - Henry replied looking into her eyes.   
  
  
" My biggest dream…. “ -  Regina said herself, the truth is that she had not asked that question for decades, but she still had an answer. - “ To have my own family. “    
  
  
“ Seriously? “ - Henry asked in astonishment.   
  
  
“ Yes. “    
  
  
“ Do not you like your family? “ -  Henry asked, frowning.   
  
  
“ Is not that. I would like to ... Have someone by my side to love me unconditionally, to be by my side always even when I push him away. I would like to have more children. “ -  Regina said with a twinkle in her eyes that soon faded. - “ But that will not happen, no man in his right mind would want to be with a woman like me, besides, I can not have children. “ - Regina said to concentrate on her dinner.   
  
  
"I'm sure you'll have all that, Mom, you're a strong woman who, despite everything in her life, still stands. “ - Henry said encouragingly.   
  
  
“ Thank you Henry, but that's what it is, a dream. “ -  Regina said, understanding that the conversation was over.

  
  


[..........]

  
  


A flurry of magic covered the whole city in the middle of the night, yet that did not interrupt the sleep of its inhabitants …

  
  



	3. Capítulo 2

The next day things seemed more peaceful for Regina, had a nice breakfast with Henry, had less papers to sign in his office so he allowed himself to relax. Today Emma would arrive with the inventory of the police station, which meant half an hour of listening to the blonde's chatter. However, this time it was David who took the papers.

 

" Good morning Regina. " Said David once inside the office.

 

" Good Morning. What happened to Miss Swan?. " Regina asked.

 

" She's been tending Neal for a while. " David answered as he sat down. Regina raised an eyebrow. - " What? Do I have to ask permission to sit? "

 

" This time, no. What happened to Belle?. " Regina asked when David handed her the papers.

 

 

 

 

" She had some things to do. " David answered with a shrug. Regina felt a strong tingling in his hands, not unnoticed by David when he closed his hands tightly. - " Something happens? "

 

"No." Regina said nonchalantly. - " If that's all, Bye. "

 

" Bye. " Said David, standing up.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Regina was sitting in wait for her lunch, when Gold approached her.

 

" Hello dear. " said Gold taking a seat in front of her.

 

" What do you want?. " Regina said without looking up.

 

" Talk with you. " Regina looked at him with a grim expression. - " I feel unknown magic. I'm sure do you will have noticed. " Gold said looking at the brunette.

 

" I do not know what are you talking about. " - Regina said ignoring the tickle in his hands.

 

" I'll pretend I believe you. " - said Gold starting to get up.

  
" Rumple. " - She called when he was standing.

 

" Yes Dear?. " Gold said smiling.

 

" Do you still see the future?. "  Regina asked a little uncertainly.

 

" It's possible. " said Gold still smiling. " You know how unpredictable it can be. " Regina nodded, watching as Ruby brought her lunch while Gold left the establishment.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Regina had eaten half her salad when she saw Emma slipping into the seat that Gold had previously occupied.

 

" Now what?. "Regina said irritably.

 

" Wow, you're in a bad mood today. " Emma said, raising her eyebrows, Regina grunted in response. "Well, there are two things I want to talking with you."

 

" Speak fast. " Regina said returning to his salad. Emma nodded.

 

" I've had in all day itchy in my hands. " Emma said simply.

 

" I'm not a doctor, Miss Swan. " Regina said nonchalantly. However Emma ignored his comment

 

" I think it's magic. But it's different, I suppose. I'm not a great expert on this but I'm sure it is. " Emma said, joining her hands.

 

" Second business. " Said Regina with disdain.

 

" Are not we going to investigate?. " Emma asked confused.

 

" Investigating is your job Miss Swan. Not mine. " Regina said, then took sips of her drink.

 

" But in matters of magic you are the expert, not me. " Said Emma

 

" I'm not the only one here that has magic, there's the blue moth and Gold. " Regina said nonchalantly.

 

" Yeah, maybe I should check with Blue. " Emma said with suspicion.

 

" Well, second question. " Regina said, folding her arms.

 

" Henry. " Emma said as if the mere fact of naming it clarified everything.

 

" What's wrong with him?. " Regina said with a little frown.

 

" Mary Margaret told me about what happened yesterday. Why did not you tell me anything?. " Said Emma

 

" What's the matter? It is a subject that only covered me. " Regina said nonchalantly.

 

" Yes, but we are both the mothers of Henry, whatever decides one has to be with the consent of the other. " Emma said, waving her hands.

 

" I'm aware of that. " Regina rolled her eyes.     " What's the point in this? "

 

" I'd like you to tell me when things like that happen. "  said Emma would be.

 

" Your mother already did it. " Regina said, shrugging her shoulders.

 

" Yes, but I do not have to know about my mother. Yes, she is his teacher and all that, but I still prefer you say to it so, when something similar happens, we can ... " said Emma, moving her hands - " ... Handle it. " After a few minutes, Regina nodded.

 

" Agree. " Regina said getting up.

 

" Seriously? Great. " said Emma a little surprised, expected more words from Regina. The above took his bag, with a move to the head said goodbye ...

 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Later, as night came in, Regina finished her work for that day. After all it was Friday.

Once in her car, she started to drive home, but the tingling in her hands returned, which she made her frown. Soon she heard her cell phone ring, took advantage of the red light to answer.

To his surprise it was David.

 

" David?. " Regina said when answering.

 

" I need you to come to the animal shelter. " for the sound from his  voice, David was concerned.

 

" What's going on?. "  Regina said beginning to drive towards the shelter, once the light of the traffic light had changed. The animal shelter was very close to the forest, which gives more freedom to the animals that live there.

 

" I do not know how, but a girl appeared unconscious in the stables. " David said, Regina frowned even more.

 

" A girl? Why do you call me and not Miss Swan?. " Regina asked as she caught sight of the animal shelter.

 

" Regina, this girl is very much like you. " David said as if that explained everything. Regina rolled her eyes as she turned off the car. "Do you arrived? " 

 

" Yes. "  Regina, no more, hung up. He left his purse in the car, walking only with his cell phone in hand. Once he located the stables he addressed them. He could distinguish the shirt David wore today, so he hurried through. " I'm already here. Where is she? "

 

" Dr. Whale is examining her, we do not know how she got here, so moving her a lot could be dangerous for her. " David explained, before Regina said anything, Whale had left one of the horse quarters.

 

" She is unconscious, she has no fractures from what I could notice, but still I would like to she be interned. " Said Whale. David nodded." Okay, then I'll send an ambulance over here ... "

 

" I got my car here. " Regina said interrupting Whale, who nodded anyway, but kept her gaze on Regina longer. " What? "  She said sharply.

 

" It's a fantastic resemblance. " said Whale carefree, without saying anything else left the stables. Regina frowned again.

 

" How did she get here? " Regina asked, looking at David. He shrugged.

 

" I do not know, on Fridays I usually ride a little, but as soon as I entered I saw her. " David said looking at her. " What worries me is that I did not come to the stables in almost a week ..."

 

 

" Then she could have spent days here. " Regina concluded. David nodded.

 

" No one came to the station claiming a missing girl. "  Said David. " Though, I think she's not from here. "

 

-" What do you mean? " Asked Regina intrigued.

 

" She is not dressed like the children over here. Wear a different dress, I think it's from the Enchanted Forest. " said David

 

"Unless she has a garden of magic beans, that's not possible." Regina said shaking her head. David grimaced in response.

 

They both came to where the girl was, they saw her lying on an improvised bed that David had made, her long brown hair covering her face. However David was right, she did not seem to be from here, she wore a simple dress that in the Enchanted Forest was considered as pajamas.

 

Regina came to the girl. Brushed the hair from  sleeping girl face, but once she did, her breath stopped.

 

" Oh ... " Regina exclaimed to herself, but, perhaps from the closeness, David reached to hear it.

 

" What's going on? " asked David, approaching they.

 

" It's just like me. " Regina said incredulously.

 

" I told you she looked like you. " David said with a small smile.

 

" No, she's me. " Regina said looking at David.

 

" What? " David asked confused.

 

" You're looking at how me was a child. " Regina said looking back at the girl.

 

" Wow ... But ... How is it possible? " That was all David could say.

 

" I dont know. " said Regina without further ado. The girl must have been about 8 years old, but unlike Regina, she seemed more innocent than her was at that age. " Let's take her to the hospital. "

 

David approached the her girl, very carefully took she in his arms so that, with  Regina, they went to their cars.

 

With Regina's help, they closed the animal shelter and headed for their cars.

 

" Maybe it would be better if I drive. " David said looking at Regina. Looking at David's truck with a  dissparing smile on her lips, Regina nodded. David suppressed a funny smile.

 

Once Regina took the side of the copilot, David settled the girl in her lap. David turned around to take his seat and drive.

 

On the way, David's cell phone began ringing, when he took his cell phone he saw it was Mary Margaret.

 

" Using the phone while driving is violating the Act. Charming. " Regina said smiling a little.

 

 

 

 

 

" At least I will not be alone in a cell, you would come with me. " Replied David, as did Regina.

 

 

 

 

" You already wanted it. " Regina said as she turned her attention to the window. David answered the cell phone ....

 

 

 

 

 

" Mary Margaret ... " said David at the phone.

 

 

_"Oh my God, David! You're good?_ " Said Mary Margaret worriedly.

 

" If I am fine. What's going on? Is Neal all right? " David asked, worrying now.

 

" _Yes! Yes, everything is fine, is that you do not usually come so late home ..._ "  said Mary Margaret a little more calm.

 

" Oh, I did not realize it was so late. "  said David surprised, it was actually dark outside.   " I'll be there a little later. "

 

" _What's happening, David?_ " Asked Mary Margaret, intrigued.

 

" I'll tell you when I get home. Said David, then finished  the call. They were only two blocks from the hospital.

 

" I expected a more sweet farewell. " Regina joked when David put his phone away.

 

" Jealous? " David joked. Regina looked at him in exasperation.

 

" Exactly what? " - Regina said looking at him. David simply shrugged, with nothing to say. " I thought so. "


	4. Chapter 3

That night, David and Regina left the unknown girl in the hospital, for now they could not do much for her, they had to wait for her to wake up to interrogate her.

  
David had offered to take Regina back to the shelter for his car, but only received one of her sarcastic comments.

 

" The fact that you like spending time with me does not mean that I do not care. " said Regina, then disappeared into a purple cloud. David smiled as shook his head as headed for his truck.

 

When he reached the loft, everyone was asleep except Henry, who was rummaging in the fridge.

 

" Something to eat? " said David to surprised the boy, who turned quickly with wide eyes.     " Quiet, the Sheriff stayed at the station. " He said with a funny smile as he raised his hands.

  
Henry could not help laughing at what his grandfather had said.

 

" I was looking for some snack. I'm still hungry. " Henry replied with a shrug. David said goodbye as he headed for his room, Mary Margaret was already asleep, but Neal was awake.

 

" Hello Friend. " David whispered to Neal as he tickled, Neal smiled to see his dad. " Yes. I missed you too. "

  
After making sure to have his pajamas in hand, David headed for the bathroom for a much needed shower ...

 

By the time he got out, dressed, he found that Neal was still awake, staring at him. He moved closer to him, taking him in him arms.

 

"Let's see if Henry found some food. Are you hungry too? " David whispered to Neal as he walked down the stairs. When they reached the kitchen, Henry was devouring a sandwich, even had condiments all over his mouth. "I wonder what Regina would say if she saw you eating like that."

  
Henry looked alarmed toward the door, luckily Regina had not shown signs of being in the loft. David laughed at the action of his grandson. A little embarrassed, Henry wiped his mouth.

 

" We would probably go back to the time to of manners. " Commented Henry, shuddering.

 

" How to bad were they? " David asked as he prepared a bottle for Neal, who looked at his hands with fascination.

 

" As you know, Mom can be a patient woman." Henry said, so David nodded. " But he has certain severe teaching methods. " Henry shivered again.

 

David looked curiously at his grandson. Everyone in the village knew in **what** ways Regina could torture, punish, and teach other people, but with Henry too?

 

" Explain to me. " said David beating the bottle-feeding so the milk mixes well.

 

" There was a time when Mom used a rule to show me how to behave. " Henry said, staring into spaceas while he  remembered. " I be as hurt the first few times. " Unconsciously, Henry stroked his hands.

  
David looked shocked at Henry. Regina was able to beat Henry?

 

" However he stopped using the rule, it was strange because I never saw that rule again. " Henry said with a shrug, looked at his grandfather's expression. " Hey grandpa, it's fine. "

 

"  How did you feel about it? " David asked forgetting the bottle of Neal.

 

" Scared, punished. " Henry said, dismissing it. "Let's just say I was not exactly a kid who likes rules. "

  
David relaxed his expression for what Henry had said.

 

" Other than that, Regina never raise you her hand, right? " David could not help but ask. Now it was Henry who looked at him horrified.

 

" She do not! Of course not. " Henry answered quickly. David nodded more calmly. " I think it's bedtime. "

 

After Henry left, David sat down on the worn piece of furniture and turned on the TV while he fed Neal, who soon fell asleep after a few minutes. Like David.

 

 

[...............]

 

 

The next morning David had already explained to Mary Margaret and Emma the case of the unknown girl while they were having breakfast. Soon Mary Margaret went to work while David waited for Belle to come and take care of Neal to meet with Emma at the police station.

They would go and see if the child had woken up to interrogate her, but apparently Regina had the same idea because the three of them were now in the waiting room waiting for Whale to appear.

But it did not take long because he appeared at that moment.

 

" Good morning . " Said the doctor, the others nodded in greeting. " They come for the girl, right? "

 

 " Yes. " Emma replied. They all followed Whale to the elevator.

 

" How is she? " David asked once the elevator began to move.

 

" She is fine, but I must warn you that she is disoriented. This morning when she woke asked about her mother, the Queen. " Whale said, then looked at Regina.

 

" She is not my daughter. " Regina said to the six pairs of eyes staring at her.

  
" She probably came from the Enchanted Forest, but how? " David inquired, practically reading Regina's mind.

 

" I do not know, but maybe she'll tell us. " Emma said frowning, had a strange feeling about the girl.

  
When they arrived at the girl's room, they found that it was empty, but there were small sobs that came from the bathroom.

The door was secure.

 

" Isabella, here are the people who will help you to find your mother. " Whale said aloud through the door, soon the sobs quieted down.

 

" She's not lost. Everyone knows my mom is in the castle. " Said a small voice. -

 

" We'll help you see her, Isabella. " Said Emma.

 

" How i do know you're not cheating on me? " Asked Isabella now louder. " Daddy says do not trust as strangers. "

 

" Your Daddy is right, but we are not strangers. You already know Dr. Whale. Why do not you open the door to get to know us better? " Emma said, trying to come to terms with Isabella.

 

A few minutes later, it was heard as the insurance to rose. The door opened slowly to reveal Isabella, who still wore her gown, but her face was stained with tears and her hair was in turmoil.

 

" Hello, i'm Emma. The Sheriff of the city. " Emma appeared to Isabella, who bowed to Emma, surprising the others.

 

" You're supposed to bow too, my mom and dad are the kings. " Isabella reprimanded Emma who was surprised by the girl's words.

  
However, Isabella's gaze did not stay with Emma for a long time, because when analyzing the room her eyes filled with tears again making eye contact with other eyes identical to hers.

 

" Mom! " Cried be Isabella with an even louder sob, before everyone could react, Isabella almost knocked over Regina by clinging to her waist.

 

If it was not for David, who held to Regina, they would both be on the ground. A gasp of surprise came from Regina's throat, surprising her. Like everyone in the room.

Because Isabella called "Mama" to Regina?

But before anyone could speak, Isabella had moved forward.

 

" I'm so sorry Mom, I swear I did not touch the box like you told me, I swear I did not, I did approach her but not touch her, she started to shine a lot and then swallowed me, sorry mom. " Isabella said crying, Regina could hardly understand what she said, because she had spoken very fast, but still everyone understood.

  
Regina could only see her, she was too surprised to react.

Isabella, seeing that her "Mama" said nothing, thought the worst.

 

" Are you angry? " Isabella asked in a low voice.

 

Regina looked at the other people in the room for answers, but they had nothing to say.She felt David's grip on her arm, but he released her as soon as she felt his gaze.

 

" Are they mad at me?" Asked Isabella again, but this time not only looking at Regina, but also at David. "  Mom. Dad… "

 

" Do you know where you are? " Emma asked, composing herself.

 

"No." Isabella replied, not looking away from her "Fathers."

  
Regina awoke from her reverie with  the voice of Emma, took Isabella's arms to untangle her from her waist, but stopped at the expression of pain on her face.

 

" I'm not your mother. " Regina said calmly, so as not to frighten Isabella.

 

" Why do you say that? Is it because of what I did to Ryan? " Isabella asked again, worried.

  
Regina removed Isabella's arms from her waist and walked away. Even though she panicked.

 

" Where are you from? " Regina asked, releasing Isabella.

  
"I do not understand you, Mom ..." said Isabella sobbing.

 

" I'm not your mother Isabella. " Regina repeated, staring at Isabella. " Now answer, where are you from? "

 

" Enchanted Forest. " Replied Isabella obediently.

 

" How did you get here? " This time David asked.

 

 

" Where? " Isabella asked in confusion. " I live here dad. "

 

 

" Do you live in the hospital? "  Emma interrupted. " And why do you call him dad? "

 

 

" Because he's my dad. " Isabella said slowly, as if measuring her words.

 

 

" But I'm not your dad. " Said David in the same tone of Regina.

 

 

" Yes. you are. I have the mark. " said Isabella looking at David confused. He frowned.

 

 

" What brand? " David asked confused.

" The one on our backs, just like Uncle James." Isabella answered in obviousness. Emma looked curiously at David, she did not have a mark.

 

" I think we should get out. " said Regina as see to how complicated the situation will become.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long! Behold, I came back, and no one will take me out, because if they try they will be burned and they will go to hell ... Ok, nothing like that will happen, did they miss me? Because I do. Great things are come to light!!

Once they were all outside, they went to Whale's office to talk privately, so the conversation that was coming was not appropriate to have it in the corridor of a hospital. Whale had asked a nurse to stay with Isabella, who refused to be left alone.

 

" Well, let's start from the beginning. How did that girl get here? " - Emma asked once the door had been closed.

" The "how" we really don't know. " - Regina answered while taking a seat in one of the armchairs of the office.

 

" But you brought her here, didn't you? " - Emma asked this time looking between her father and the Mayor.

 

" Yes. " - David replied. - " But it was because I found her in the barns unconscious. "

 

" Then we do not know how she came, why she came and I guess we don't know how to return her. " - Emma said, looking at her father, who nodded.

 

" Exactly. " - David agreed with her.

 

" She mentioned something about not touching a box. " - Regina said after a few minutes of silence. - " Maybe if we know what box she talked about, we can get to solve this. "

 

" It sounds like a plan to me. " - Emma said nodding.

 

" Meanwhile, where will she stay? You can't be in a hospital if you feel better, leaving her here could cause her harm. " - Whale said

 

" Neither is it an option that is where Granny is, she is still a girl, she can not be alone. " - David said while thinking about other options.

 

" I guess she'll have to stay with me. " - Regina said with a frown.

 

" Are you sure about this, Regina? " - Emma asked.

 

" I don't see other alternatives, nobody in this town will take care of a stranger, adding the fact that is identical to me " - Regina said with an ironic smile.

 

" Well, then it's decided. As long as I'm with Regina better, so I could dig deeper into the matter. " - David said nodding.

 

" In that case you can take her whenever you want. " - Whale said looking at Regina, who nodded.

 

Minutes later they were all gone, Emma and David making their way to the station while Regina goes to Isabella's room. She briefly touched the door before opening it, Isabella was lying on the table facing the window while the nurse was reading a magazine.

 

" Let's go. " - Regina said attracting women's attention. Isabella smiled as soon as she saw her mother again, but Regina's face showed no emotion.

 

" Are we going home now? " - Isabella asked as she stood on the bed, the nurse came out silently.

 

" No, let's go to my house, you will stay with me in what we return to your home. " - Regina replied, Isabella showed total confusion at the words of her mother, but it was a fact that Regina had decided to ignore.

 

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

After explaining to Isabella that it was a car, what one was for and how she could get into it, they set out on their way to the mansion. Isabella had stuck her face in the window, marveling at the streets and houses that passed by. It was clear to her that they were not in the Enchanted Forest.

 

Regina hadn't said a word since she started driving, but she felt Isabella's heavy gaze on her.

 

" What's going on? " - Questioned Regina without taking off the view of the road, where she could identify her house a few blocks away.

 

" You look different " - Isabella said studying the woman at her side in more detail.

 

" Different? " - Regina questioned slightly frowning.

 

" Yes, you have very short hair, which I don't think dad like much, because he likes you more with long hair. " - Isabella commented, so Regina raised an eyebrow with amusement. - " You also wear different clothes, it's very pretty but is too different. Rather strange. "

 

With that comment Regina had finished parking in her house. With Regina's help, Isabella under the car, marveling at the house in front of her.

 

" Wow, it's very cute Mom! " - exclaimed Isabella excitedly, Regina was about to correct her for how she had called her but in that Henry arrives even in uniform.

 

" Mom? Who is she? " - Henry asked looking confused at Isabella, who had a striking resemblance to her mother.

 

" Hello! I'm Isabella. " - Isabella introduced herself before Regina spoke. - " Who are you? "

 

" My name is Henry. " - Henry replied, still confused by the presence of the girl. The children of the town are not very attracted to the idea of getting too close to their mother, of course not that she would allow it anyway

 

" No, he died a long time ago. " - Regina answered with a neutral expression. Without more to say, she resumed her way to the kitchen, looking for food for all three.

 

A short time later Henry went down to the kitchen with a change of clothes, not seeing his mother in the room went to the kitchen, where he found his mother finishing making sandwiches while Isabella watched her sitting in the high chairs they had the kitchen.

 

Regina had not yet noticed Henry's presence, so she continued to prepare the Sandwiches, while Isabella continued to watch her.

 

" Do you think I can go home? " - Isabella asked looking at Regina.

 

" How did you get here in the first place? " - Regina asked looking at her. - " You mentioned a box in the Hospital. " - Henry looked curious.

 

" Well, a few days ago we had gone to the river for my magic class ... " - Isabella began to tell.

 

" Do you have magic? " - Henry questioned now entering the conversation. Regina looked at him reproaching him for him entrance, but then she looked at Isabella to continue.

 

" Yes. " - Isabella replied with a smile, raised her hands, which had soon begun to shine with smoke of leila color. - " Mom says I can change the color, but I like to have it the same as her. "

 

" But mine is dark purple. " - Regina said with a slight frown.

 

" That is not possible. I've seen you use magic many times, it's just like my color " - Isabella said looking at Regina with the same expression.

 

Regina made the same movement that Isabella had made a few minutes ago to show her magic, as she had said, Regina's magic was dark purple.

 

" I don't understand. " - Isabella said frowning more.

 

" No, who does not understand I am. Who are you? What are you doing here? And why do you call "Mom" to My Mom. " - Henry said annoyed.

 

" Henry! " - reproached Regina for the outbreak of Henry.

 

" I am sorry ". - Henry apologized after a few minutes.

 

After that there was a somewhat heavy silence, where Regina took the opportunity to distribute the sandwiches.

 

" Are you Henry's mother? - Isabella questioned looking at the void. Regina looked at her in silence.

 

" Biologically not, but yes, I'm his mother. " - Regina replied. Isabella looked at her confused, but said nothing, so she proceeded to eat her lunch.

 

Once they had all had lunch, they moved to the living room, where Henry retired claiming to have homework from the school, leaving the two girls alone.

 

" Let's sit down, that's how you finish telling me the story. " - Regina told Isabella, who followed her to one of the furniture.

 

" As I said before, we had gone to the river for my magic lessons, but in one of the classes we had found a box at the water's edge. "

 

" What did the box look like? " - Regina questioned her.

 

" I'm not sure, it was black, with a red heart as a lock. It had the same shape as your jewelers. " - Isabella said shrugging. - " We took him to the castle to investigate, at least that's what dad said ... "

 

" David? " - Regina asked with a frown. Isabella nodded. In what world would she and David have a daughter?

 

" Sure mom. " - Isabella said with obviousness. - " Uncle James does not like magical things, he prefers to hunt trolls. " - Isabella said with a giggle.

 

" Let's continue. " - Regina said.

 

" After taking the box home, you said we could not get close to her. But I swear I didn't do it, I didn't approach, I didn't even touch it. But she began to shine and ate me. That's how I got here, I think. "

 

After a few minutes thinking about everything Isabella had said, Regina was beginning to formulate her own theory, so she wanted to ask her a little more.

 

" Where are you coming from, Emma or Henry are there? " - Regina asked Isabella, who after a few minutes answered.

 

" No. I've never seen them. "- Isabella said shrugging while yawning. Regina nodded.

 

" Well, let's prepare a room for you. Later we will go to the police station. " - Regina said standing up.

 

" Where? " - Isabella questioned as she followed her ...

 

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

" Wait, are you telling us ... " - Emma said pausing. - " ... That the girl comes from a place, where you and my dad govern him, where they are together. A place where the evil twin of my dad is good and where neither Henry nor I exist? "

 

" In conclusion, yes ... " - Regina said slowly.

 

Regina, along with Henry and Isabella, had arrived at the police station a few minutes ago, where Regina proceeded to raise both Emma and David's theory. Father and daughter looked at her as if she had grown two heads, so she rolled her eyes.

 

" This is crazy. " - Emma said shaking her head.

 

" At this point in life, nothing is impossible in this town. " - Regina said with neutral expression.

 

" How can we know if it's true? " - David asked attracting everyone's attention. - " It's a girl, someone could manipulate her to make her believe what they tell her. As Regina says, everything is possible in this town. "

 

" Everything I said is true! " - Isabella protested.

 

" It's not what I'm referring to ... " - David started but Isabella interrupted him.

 

As if it were a fireball, Isabella summoned a bright ball of lilac color in one of her hands. Thinking it was fire, everyone jumped alarmed to see how Isabella threw her to the ground, but it was not fire, because from where the ball fell the smoke of the same color of Isabella's magic emerged.

 

This attracted the attention of all, since from the smoke began to emerge figures that in a short time began to take shape, to become the image of eight people.

 

" Holy shit ... " - Emma let out impressed, recognizing the faces of two people.

 

 

In front of them was a David not so different from the one they had at the station, the difference was their clothes. While the recent David wore jeans, plaid shirt and a jacket, the one that Isabella had projected was dressed in brown leather pants, boots of the same color, white shirt with a long blue jacket, equal to his outfit in the Enchanted Forest, of course without forgetting his sword.

 

At her side was Regina, who unlike the Regina of the present, was dressed in a long dark blue dress. It looked nothing like the dresses of the Evil Queen, but it was not similar to the ones Snow wore. This was glued to the waist, where after it fell like a waterfall, it was lightly made up and her hair was loose, with soft waves that covered almost her entire back.

 

Next to Regina appeared Mr. Henry, who wore his typical suits of the Enchanted Forest, this time accompanied by a cane. He could feel the weight of years on his body, but the smile on his face showed that he did not care.

 

Around the three adults, 5 young people appeared:

 

A tall young man, apparently 18 or 19 years old, had an incredible kinship with David, had blue eyes, a little long blond hair and dressed in a similar way to David's that was next to him.

 

Then a girl who did not have to take more than 2 years to the boy, she also had a great resemblance to David but she had long black hair like Regina, as well as her eyes. She was wearing a beautiful, plain navy blue dress.

 

In front of those already mentioned, there were three girls, two twins and Isabella in their midst. The twins could not be more than 13 or 12 years old, one of them was blonde with brown eyes and the other brunette with blue eyes, both wore dresses of the same color, navy blue. Her long hair was gathered in a high, delicate bun, exposing her features.

 

Finally there was Isabella, who like Regina wore a dark blue dress, unlike her sisters, Isabella had half her hair combed in a braid and the other half had it loose.

 

Everyone in the picture had perfect smiles, showing how united and happy they were. While the spectators watched as without blinking. Incredulity recorded on their faces. They were so absorbed in their thoughts that they did not feel Snow's arrival.

 

" Hello ... " - Snow greeted to attract the attention of others, but as soon as his eyes saw the cause of the lack of attention of his family, his eyes widened noticeably. - " What is this? "

 

Everyone left their trance to hear the voice of Snow, who looked at them confused and asked for a clear explanation to what his eyes saw, but before anyone could speak, Isabella had already gone ahead.

 

" Hello Snow! " - Isabella said smiling Snow looked at her, even out of herself, greeting the cheerful girl with her hand.

 

" What is happening here? " - Snow asked.


End file.
